


L’attesa

by Ida59



Series: Sorrisi [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida59/pseuds/Ida59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il piacere di incontrare una cara, vecchia amica, e il timore di rivedere ancora scintille di odio nei suoi occhi verdi scuro. È il seguito di “Libero”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L’attesa

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 18 aprile 2013  
>  **Beta-reader:** nessuno  
>  **Tipologia:** One-shot  
>  **Rating:** per tutti  
>  **Genere:** drammatico, introspettivo  
>  **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio originale, Minerva  
>  **Pairing** : Severus/ Personaggio originale  
>  **Epoca** : Post 7° anno  
>  **Avvertimenti** : AU  
>  **Riassunto:** _Il piacere di incontrare una cara, vecchia amica, e il timore di rivedere ancora scintille di odio nei suoi occhi verdi scuro._ È il seguito di “Libero”.  
>  **Parole/pagine** :  1355/4.  
>  **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida “[Sette giorni per un sorriso](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/?t=53428850)” lanciata da [“Il Calderone di Severus”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/)
> 
> Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta “Sorrisi”.

   
Severus non avrebbe voluto ammetterlo: non era proprio da lui, ma, in effetti, era tremendamente nervoso.  
Del resto, erano davvero tante le cose che erano cambiate nella sua vita dalla notte in cui le lacrime di Fanny lo avevano strappato a una morte che aveva accolto quasi con gioia, nonostante l’atroce dolore di quell’interminabile stillicidio.  
Sì, era diventato un altro uomo. Completamente diverso.  
Un uomo felice.  
_Un uomo che viveva un’altra vita._  
Una vita che non aveva mai nemmeno osato sognare, di cui non s’era mai reputato degno.  
Ma ora stava attendendo di incontrare il suo passato, e questo lo innervosiva terribilmente.  
Ancora troppo debole per restare in piedi a lungo, Severus attendeva l’ospite seduto nella comoda poltrona che faceva bella mostra di sé nella stanza, insieme a due poltroncine e un tavolino: era il trattamento di incredibile favore – sicuramente c’era anche lo zampino della sua Guaritrice! –concesso dal San Mungo all’eroe della guerra magica che aveva aiutato a sconfiggere Voldemort. Anche se il mago continuava a essere convinto che molti avrebbero preferito che quella notte Fanny fosse andata a spargere le sue incantate lacrime altrove.  
Del resto, Severus aveva avuto lo stesso pensiero, all’inizio, quando ancora riteneva di non meritare il regalo di quella nuova esistenza, né alcun perdono, meno che mai amore.  
Ma Elyn era riuscita a fargli cambiare idea.  
Con il suo splendido sorriso.  
Con il suo amore.  
E con il perdono concesso da chi conosceva tutte le sue colpe per averle viste nella sua mente, quando era china giorno e notte al suo capezzale e instancabile combatteva per la sua vita mentre il mago voleva solo morire, dimenticare tutto e smettere finalmente di soffrire.  
Per fortuna, Elyn glielo aveva impedito.  
Ora, però, la Guaritrice lo aveva messo di fronte a se stesso e al suo passato ed aspettava solo il suo cenno d’assenso per aprire la porta e farlo entrare.  
Un sorriso tirato aleggiò sulle labbra sottili dimostrando ad Elyn tutta la sua tensione per l’imminente visita; altri occhi, invece, si sarebbero stupiti di quello strano sorriso mai visto prima sul volto pallido del mago.  
Un sorriso che esprimeva timore, ma anche piacere per quella visita temuta e a lungo rimandata.  
Il piacere di incontrare una cara, vecchia amica, e il timore di rivedere ancora scintille di odio nei suoi occhi verde scuro.  
\- Minerva è venuta più e più volte a trovarti, quando ancora eri incosciente. – ripeté la Guaritrice sorridendo pacata.  
Elyn conosceva bene i timori del mago, così difficili da fugare proprio per quel suo complicato rapporto con emozioni e sentimenti.  
\- Rimaneva a lungo al tuo capezzale: ti tergeva la fronte e ti teneva la mano, chiamando il tuo nome, ripetendolo con affetto…  
Severus sospirò cercando di deglutire i propri timori.  
_Affetto…_  
_-_ Rigida e severa com’è, in mia presenza cercava di controllarsi, ma io ho visto le lacrime bagnare le rughe del suo volto stanco, Severus!  
Anche Elyn sospirò; non ricordava quante volte l’aveva già ripetuto, ma lo disse ancora:  
\- Ti vuole bene, credimi, - aggiunse sorridendo con dolcezza e sfiorandogli piano la guancia in una tenera carezza, - e desidera solo il tuo perdono per non essere riuscita a capire la verità che per un intero anno è stata sotto i suoi occhi.  
Il mago tremò impercettibilmente.  
_Il suo perdono._  
Minerva voleva il suo perdono.  
Per non aver compreso la verità.  
Per averlo creduto un assassino traditore.  
Per averlo odiato durante un interminabile anno, lanciandogli infuocati sguardi colmi di disgustato disprezzo quando lo incrociava per i corridoi e sputandogli addosso parole come insulti ad ogni occasione.  
Era forte e coraggiosa, Minerva, e adesso era lì per chiedergli perdono.  
_A lui._  
_All’assassino di Albus._  
Severus sospirò ancora e si aggrappò al sorriso di Elyn, alla sua mano appoggiata lieve sulla spalla.  
Era stato un lungo, tremendo anno di finzione a combattere per loro, cercando di proteggere in ogni modo gli studenti dalla stupida ferocia dei Carrow, proprio come aveva promesso a Silente, e al contempo facendosi odiare e disprezzare da tutti.  
_Era giusto così._  
_Aveva fatto il suo dovere._  
Severus sospirò e le sue labbra sottili si piegarono in un amaro sorriso carico di ricordi dolorosi.  
Sapeva in anticipo cosa sarebbe accaduto dopo la morte di Albus: anche quello faceva parte del patto, del prezzo che doveva pagare per espiare le proprie colpe.  
E lo aveva pagato, dolorosamente e fino in fondo, affrontando ogni giorno l’odio negli occhi di Minerva.  
E di tutti gli altri.  
Poi c’era stata Nagini. E Fanny.  
_Ed Elyn._  
Le sue lacrime e il suo amore. Ed il perdono che lo aveva riportato in vita congelando il passato e spegnendo i suoi brucianti incubi.  
Erano passati tre mesi, e adesso era un altro uomo.  
Un uomo nuovo. Felice. _Innamorato_.  
Ma continuava a temere quell’incontro che lo riportava indietro nel tempo, a confrontarsi con il vecchio se stesso: l’impassibile uomo della menzogna, il mago che non provava emozioni, sentimenti meno che mai.  
E l’affetto per Minerva era un sentimento forte, quasi quanto l’amore che provava per Elyn.  
La Guaritrice gli sorrideva ancora stringendogli la mano e cercando di infondergli tranquillità:  
\- Minerva è giù nell’atrio: non possiamo farla attendere ancora.  
Il mago fece un rigido cenno d’assenso ed Elyn volò fuori ad incontrare la visitatrice così attesa, e così temuta.  
Gli restavano solo pochi istanti per prepararsi e le parole di Elyn continuavano ad echeggiargli nella mente: Minerva ti vuole bene e, soprattutto, tu vuoi bene a lei. Dimostraglielo!  
_Già, come se fosse stato facile…_  
Elyn aveva letto i sentimenti che il mago provava verso Minerva direttamente nella sua mente, libro denso di dolorosi ricordi che la Guaritrice aveva sfogliato pagina per pagina – anche le più tremende, quelle che raccontavano le sue orribili colpe e i suoi strazianti rimorsi – mentre giaceva tra la vita e la morte, il veleno di Nagini che continuava a rubargli preziose stille di sangue.  
Sì, era vero: voleva bene a Minerva, ma dirglielo era tutta un’altra cosa!  
Aveva imparato a conoscerla poco per volta, anno dopo anno, a stimarla ed apprezzarla per la sua forza e integrità; si era divertito a punzecchiarla ogni volta che poteva, da bravo Serpeverde che si faceva gioco di una Grifondoro, ma aveva assiduamente cercato l’approvazione che la severa strega concedeva di rado.  
Ma lui l’aveva ottenuta, quella preziosa approvazione, insieme all’insistenza materna quando a tavola quasi non toccava cibo, o gli sguardi preoccupati quando lasciava il castello per una delle sue pericolose missioni di spia.  
Poi l’anziana insegnante lo attendeva al ritorno, fino a notte fonda, nascosta dietro le pesanti tende rosso scuro, una sola, tremula candela a rischiarare le tenebre dei suoi timori: come una madre, Minerva non riusciva a dormire finché non lo sapeva al sicuro.  
Una notte in cui il mago era tornato al castello senza quasi più riuscire a reggersi in piedi dopo una tremenda Cruciatus punitiva di Voldemort, Minerva era uscita di corsa dal grande portone d’ingresso del castello, nel freddo nero della notte, avvolta solo nella sua vestaglia scozzese e con i lunghi capelli sciolti dalla solita crocchia austera. L’aveva sorretto ed accompagnato fino alle sue stanze senza proferire una sola parola, quindi aveva sfilato dalla tasca una preziosa boccetta di Pozione Corroborante – una di quelle speciali, da lui stesso distillata – e gliela aveva messa fra le mani: si era accorta del forte tremito delle sue dita, così gliela aveva aperta, temendo che non ce la facesse o gli potesse sfuggire di mano.  
Sempre in silenzio, quasi senza neppure guardarlo negli occhi per non metterlo in imbarazzo.  
Poi se n’era andata via impettita, i lunghi capelli ingrigiti in gran parte sfuggiti alla severa crocchia che sempre li imprigionavano: borbottava improperi e terribili invettive all’indirizzo di Albus che metteva in pericolo la vita del _suo ragazzo_.  
Ma Severus l’aveva visto, il suo sguardo lucido e le lacrime a fatica trattenute, e aveva percepito tutto l’affetto celato nei gesti misurati della vecchia strega, nelle parole non dette e soffocate in sospiri impazienti, nel profondo rispetto che aveva dimostrato per la sua sofferenza.  
\- Severus!  
Minerva era apparsa sulla soglia, scortata dal rassicurante sorriso di Elyn, la donna che amava e che sapeva sempre essere al suo fianco quando ne aveva bisogno.  



End file.
